


Ruined by this mess

by Niwgamme



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gehenna, Dark Rin, Demons, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwgamme/pseuds/Niwgamme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rin decided to go to Gehenna before Shiro got the chance to save him?</p><p> </p><p>Rin becomes a demon, so he acts different (out of character), but it is necessary. He and his brothers live in Gehenna. Yukio  and Shiro are not in this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined by this mess

**Author's Note:**

> I find it very sad that this ship is so unpopular. Please guys, if you want to write fics for Amairin, feel free! I need more! xD I don't usualy write, but the lack of fanwork made me!

It was such a long time ago since he heard the words. Rin recalled them fondly. They practically saved him, gave him a new purpose, gave him home and a real family. He distinctly remembered what happened after the wretched lowlife spoke them. He remembered anger. At the demon then, at the man who came to save him. At the fact that his whole life was a lie. He had lived in a lie and nobody had bothered to tell him. Blue flames were next. His flames, because he was a demon. It had hurt. It hadn’t been a physical kind of pain, though it might as well had been, because it hurt so much. Betrayal hurt and he felt like he was dying in that very moment. He heard his father next. By the time, he had already made his mind.

Something bad had happened and Rin had made his decision. Sometimes he wondered what happened to those he left behind, but after years spent in his real home, the curiosity lessened and the feelings of guilt dulled.

„Okumura!“ yelled another lowlife from across the hall, trying to get the prince’s attention. What a pain.

„Don’t call me Okumura!“ he growled right back at the disgusting demon, sending a flash of flame at it, roasting it right then and there. They never learn. No matter how many times it happens, they’re slow to show respect.

„Ne, Rin, don’t go killing our subordinates whenever you feel like it.“ one of his brothers said, but there was no seriousness in his voice. Rather, he was smiling brightly as he enjoyed the sight of burnt flesh on the dining hall’s floor.

Rin shot him a death glare that spoke volumes about what he thought of his opinion, but remained quiet all the same. He had to admit his brother was right. He let his temper get the better of him more often than not, if the fuming demon’s body were any indication.

The moment he had stepped into Gehenna those years ago, he knew there was no coming back. He was a demon after all. His very appearance had changed, his teeth sharpened and could only be called fangs. His ears got what, pointier? And he had a tail now. A very sensitive one. He was treating it very carefully as there were still demons around who had hard time accepting a formar human as their prince.

Assiah was not meant for him. It never had been. Not that it held anything of a meaning to him anymore. His father, his real father, had told him the truth. He explained to him who he was and how his family had lied to him his whole life.

He didn’t quite understand what Mephisto found so appealing about the land. Not that he ever met him in person. He heard of him from stories Amaimon told him at nights when felt a bit lonely and crept into his brother’s room.

Speaking of, Amaimon was currently missing from the feast. Probably off visiting his aniue. „Tch.“ Rin could get very possessive over his brother, not knowing what he was doing in Assiah. Not that he went there that often. That was his only relief. But when he did and for a longer period of time, Rin’s temper got worse than usual. In such times, even his other brothers avoided him.

Rin got up from the table he was sitting at and left the hall and his brothers stomping, muttering to himself, burning everything in range with his flames.

He got out to clear his head and to get some fresh air. As much fresh air as one could get in Gehenna. This was ridiculous. Amaimon hadn’t been gone for three days and he was acting like a jea–! Stupid. Such thoughts made him an idiot.

“Ah? Rin?” Rin startled when a voice sounded from right next to him. How could he not notice Amaimon standing right next to him? His heart clenched when he looked to his right and saw his brother standing there. Then he felt something akin to anger and grabbed the fool by his collar.

Rin growled at Amaimon’s bored expression and pulled him close. Their mouths clashed together, in desperation from Rin’s side. The younger demon felt a piercing pain coming from his lower lip as he was bitten. Blood filled his mouth and he looked up surprised at his brother. His pupils were blown from the rough treatment.

Amaimon narrowed his eyes at him. This was not the welcome he had expected. He pondered what it meant. A smirk crossed his lips as he continued thinking about what it meant. His little brother had a crush on him! He tilted his head, making Rin squirm where he stood. Who was he to deny him pleasure? They were demons, they lived their lives to the fullest. And he was going to indulge Rin and he might as well enjoy it too.

He tugged Rin forward towards himself and connected their lips once more.

He wondered what aniue would think about this development.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it most probably sucks, I wrote it for no reason and out of nowhere, but thanks to this fic, I broke free from my writer's block, and that alone is the reason to post it.


End file.
